A shared 900 MHz NMR facility will be established for the Central California area, to be housed in the new QB3 Institute (Institute for Quantitative Biomedical Research) at the University of California Berkeley. The instrument will be available to investigators throughout the region. Specific proposals are included from investigators at UC Berkeley, Stanford, UC San Francisco, UC Davis, Lawrence Livermore National Lab and Genentech. Time on the instrument will be allocated to maximize its application to problems which challenge the limits of current NMR capability. Systems under study will include large viral and ribosomal RNAs, VS ribozyme, viral protein-RNA interactions, metalloprotein heine oxygenases, TNF ligand and receptor interactions, bacterial transcriptional activators, proteins studied inside cells, cytokines and their receptors, and proteins involved in DNA repair and their complexes. Support for carrying out state of the art spectroscopy, libraries of pulse sequences and their documentation, and general user guides will be provided by staff members in the facility. [unreadable] [unreadable]